


Rhythm

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3rachathreesome, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom! Changbin, Bottom! Jisung, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome, Top! Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: Jisung can’t sleep
Relationships: 3racha - Relationship, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 155





	Rhythm

Jisung gasped and grabbed his bedsheets, sitting up with sweat dripping down his forehead.

He had just woken up in the middle of the night, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember what he dreamt about. 

Jisung got out of bed to go get a drink when he heard a soft melody coming from the recording studio down the hall. 

He walked down the hall and opened the door, only to see their leader working on music. Jisung sighed and giggled, tapping Chan on the shoulder.

“Channie, it’s midnight. Come on, please come to bed.” Jisung whined as Chan looked at him with sleepy eyes. 

“In a bit, I’m almost done, Sung. Speaking of which, why are you awake?” Chan asked.

Jisung’s eyes widened and he looked away quickly. He was embarrassed. How was he, a 19 year old boy, supposed to tell the group leader he had a ‘nightmare.’

“I’m horny!” He semi-shouted, his cheeks redder than ever. 

Chan giggled and then started laughing. “And you came to me?” 

“I heard your music down the hall and wanted to see if you were still awake!” Jisung defended, crossing his arms. 

“Okay, Sung. Go do what you need to do.” Chan teased, leaning back into his chair. 

Jisung blushed once more and sat down on one of the black chairs. “Well now you’ve just ruined the mood.” 

Chan turned around in his chair and smirked at Jisung, inching closer to the boy before he grabbed his chin gently. “Oh, did I?” 

Now Jisung could say that he’s horny and it would be the truth. There was something about the leader that made Jisung feel tingly inside, like butterflies were flapping around everywhere.

“At a loss for words, Hm? Cute Sungie.” Chan teased and turned back around, pressing buttons on the keyboard as if nothing just happened.

Jisung groaned and crossed his legs, lightly rubbing them together to help him release some of the tension. 

Chan’s head swayed to the soft music, and then it stopped. “Your shorts are loud, Sung. You know, if you want help, just beg for it.”

Jisung could hear them smirk. “You’re such a jerk, Chan.”

“That’s not going to get you anywhere. It might get you a punishment, though.” Chan stood up and stood in front of Jisung. “Everything off, now.” 

Jisung squeaked and grabbed his shorts. “What do you mean??”

Chan gently tugged on Jisung’s hands, pulling them away slowly. “Your punishment, Sung.”

Jisung looked at Chan, and the look in his eyes sent shivers down his spine. Jisung nodded a bit and gently pulled his shorts down, along with his boxers.

Chan smiled and helped him the rest of the way. “Good Job Jisung. Now stand up and lay on my lap when I sit down, okay?”

Jisung nodded, trying to cover up the most he could. 

Chan tsked and sat down, staring at the gorgeous boy in front of him. “Verbal answers from here on out, okay?”

“Yes, Chan.” Jisung said softly, rubbing his sides.

Chan patted his lap and Jisung went and laid on his stomach over Chan. 

“You’re so beautiful, Sung. Don’t hide your body from me. You’re gorgeous.” Chan whispered, rubbing circles into Jisung’s ass. 

Jisung shuddered and smiled, forgetting Chan couldn’t see his face.

“What’s your color, Jisung?” Chan asked.

Jisung slightly stretched out his body. He had never done anything like this before, but he knew Chan would take care of him. “Green” 

Chan continued rubbing Jisung’s ass, kneading it in his palms. He then brought his hand down and Jisung yelped, his body twitching.

Chan reassured him by patting his bum lightly. “Only four more. You can do it.” 

Jisung whimpered and then nodded his head, Chan bringing his hand down again, squeezing Jisung’s ass gently.

Three more times Chan’s hand came down and he could feel Jisung’s hardened length on his legs. “You’re all done, beautiful. You did so well.” Jisung got up and rubbed his ass, wincing in slight pain.

“You have another problem, Sung. I can help you out.” Chan offered.

Jisung blushes hard and looked down at himself and then back at Chan. “Okay, please be gentle.”

Chan nodded and motioned for Jisung to sit on his lap again. “I will always be patient with you, Jisung.”

Jisung smiled softly and sat on Chan’s lap with his legs curled around Chan’s torso.

“There’s my beautiful Sung.” Chan smiled and planted a kiss on Jisung’s cheek. Jisung smiled back and kissed Chan’s cheek, the two of them giggling.

“Alright, what’s your color?” Chan asked as his hands were placed firmly on Jisung’s hips.

“Green.” He replied, and pressed his forehead to Chan’s. Chan then began to trace Jisung’s hole, his other hand massaging Jisung’s ass. 

“Breathe, Sung.” Chan said as he slipped a singular finger inside of Jisung, the younger letting out a high pitched whine. “Shhh, Sung. The other members are asleep.” 

“Sorry..” Jisung whimpered, getting used to the length of Chan’s hands. Chan then pushed another finger in, starting to scissor them. 

Jisung squirmed and started to pant, but Chan held him still with a hold on his hip.  
Another finger went in and Chan started to move deeper, and faster. When he was sure that Jisung could take it, he let go of his hip and started stroking his cock.

“Chan! Please...Oh thank you.” Jisung moaned, his back arching slightly. Chan thumbed Jisung’s tip and the younger let out an even louder moan, bucking into Chan’s hand. 

Chan shook his head. “Stay still or I’ll stop. “ 

Jisung quickly stopped moving and stood as still as he could. Chan resumed what he was doing and Jisung felt himself melt more and more with every touch. 

Chan pulled out his fingers and smirked at his handiwork. Jisung was already dripping and his cute little hole was all puckered.

Chan was about to ask Jisung a question when Changbin opened the door, rubbing his eyes. “Can you keep it down Chan? The high notes can wait!” He whined and then he stopped rubbing his eyes.

“Oh.” Changbin said, blushing intensely but not being able to look away.

“Want to join?” Chan asked. He then looked at Jisung. “Is it okay if Bin joins?”

Jisung was catching his breath but muttered a yes. 

Changbin made his way to the two, locking the door behind himself. 

“Look at my two beauties. You both look so good together. Let’s see what mess we can make.” Chan teased, helping Jisung stand up as he got up as well. “Hmm, Sung? Do you think you could prepare Changbin?” 

Jisung’s eyes widened and he looked at Changbin and then Chan. “If you’re okay with it, Binnie.” 

Changbin nodded and got on one of the chairs, his ass facing the air. Chan patted Changbin’s ass, and watched as Jisung stuck a finger inside of Changbin. 

Changbin hummed and pushed back on Jisung’s hand. “You feel so good, Jisung. Don’t be afraid to add more.” 

Chan watched as Jisung began to fingerfuck Changbin, the black haired boy already shaking and dripping. “Jisung, Sung...oh god yes. So good.” Changbin spoke, whining and moaning. 

Chan stopped Jisung’s movements and looked at the two boys. “Sung, will you fuck Changbin for us?”

Changbin eagerly wiggles his ass at Jisung. “Please,” he whined, “Please Fuck me Jisung..” 

The youngest smiled and started rubbing Changbin’s back gently. “Okay, Bin.” 

Chan began undressing himself, pulling out his semi hard cock. He started to stroke it a bit, watching as Jisung gently slipped his length into Changbin, Changbin groaning in pleasure.

Chan presses himself against Jisung’s ass, rubbing his dick against his ass. “Look at you, Sung. You’ve made Binnie a mess already. Let’s see if you can keep it up now.” 

Jisung tilted his head but that’s when he felt Chan enter him, and he was big. Like extremely big. 

Jisung faltered, his grip on Changbin’s waist becoming stronger. Changbin whined and pushed himself back on Jisung, fucking himself against the youngest. 

Jisung felt as Chan pushed deeper into him, and he almost screamed in pleasure. Chan started to slowly thrust into Jisung, the brunette continuing his movements in Changbin.

Soon they were all in rhythm, Chan hissing as Jisung tightened around his dick. Jisung was sloppily fucking Changbin at this point, his eyes on the tiny bulge he had in his stomach, not realizing it was Chan. Changbin was whinier that the two of them would’ve imagined. He let out whines if Jisung wasn’t going fast enough or if he was having a hard time reaching the spot he was hitting earlier. 

Jisung then felt a build up in his lower stomach, gripping onto Changbin’s hips. “Gonna cum, Bin, cuming, oh...” Jisung’s back arched as he pressed himself fully into Changbin. 

“That’s right Sung, it feels amazing.” Changbin said, Jisung pulling out of him. 

Chan began the rhythm again, but a bit slower, Changbin propped himself up on a chair and started messily kissing Jisung, the younger kissing him back as well as he could.

Chan thrust into Jisung and then pulled on Jisung’s waist. “In or out?” He breathily asked.

Jisung pulled away from Changbin. “In, please.” He moaned, going back to kissing the other boy.

Chan groaned, pumping into Jisung a few more times before he led out a loud moan, filling Jisung up. 

Jisung yelped and moaned right into Changbin’s mouth. Chan rested his head on Jisung’s back and then pulled him into a soft hug, Chan also pulling Changbin in as well.

“I’m so proud of you both, you both were great. My good boys.” Chan said and kissed both of them on the mouth, the two youngest smiling widely. 

The three of them went to the nearest bathroom and cleaned up, going back to the recording room. Chan sat down in his chair and continued working, Changbin and Jisung in one chair, cuddling and occasionally kissing. 

Chan fell asleep to the light snores of his two precious boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing threesomes so much


End file.
